


We Found Love (on Farmers Only)

by Brunetterebel010



Series: Requests/Prompts from The Shevine Project [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, M/M, The Shevine Project, ranch owner! Blake, tattoo artist! adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 23:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunetterebel010/pseuds/Brunetterebel010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on THIS PROMPT FROM THE SHEVINE PROJECT on Tumblr: #18. Fic request–Alpha/Omega Universe story where people who haven’t found their perfect mate can request to be assigned a mate thru a “dating service”-type agency. When Alpha Ranch owner Blake and Omega Tattoo artist Adam are matched up they are sure there’s been a mistake, but then lust and eventual true love?</p><p>I'm the worst at titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before We Begin: Preface/Author's Note

Okay before I start posting this fic I feel like I need to make a few things clear. Before I being the preface though, I'll just point out that I ramble so if you aren't concerned with the ethics of RPF, or the dynamics I've set up for my Omegaverse, you can skip this and (hopefully) enjoy the story.

 

1\. The Real-Person Fic debate:  
I have only written fan-fiction based on real people and not characters once before in my life (it was Tokio Hotel, and it was not great), and before Shevine the only real-person fic I had ever read was TH and Adam Lamber/Tommy Joe Ratliff-post award show kiss scandal.

I definitely see why some people voice concerns about the ethics of writing stories using real people and not characters, but here's what I think:

Everything is a respect issue. 

There are plenty of fandoms where fans who have a certain character-ship make other fans, actors, etc. uncomfortable (or even feel threatened) due to how seriously they take the ship. From sending hate-mail when their ship isn't cannon, to asking awkward/inappropriate questions at cons or meet & greets. To me, that is bad. It's bad when your subject is fictional characters and it's EXTRA bad when your subject is an actual, living person.

HOWEVER, I am an adult with a good grip on reality. I realize that these people exist, and have lives that I not only know nothing about, but have no control over. I'm NOT*** going to send hate tweets to Adam's wife, or any woman Blake may date, or to Adam and Blake for not dating each other.

These are STORIES. Even if they're based on real people, and sometimes real events, it's FICTION. I don't know what goes on inside these's peoples thoughts, or personal lives. I'm making it up based on the little bit they share. It's more like creating a character/caricature of the person. It's for fun, I know and respect the boundaries.

Honestly, for me, while Adam and Blake are adorable friends, and I love the fictitious idea of Shevine, I'm not sure I would even want to see it happen in real life (I frequently ship thing in fic/fanon that I would never want included in the canon, this may be where I differ from many fans/fanfic authors and artists)

I've always been a fan of Blake Shelton, of Blake & Miranda as a couple (their divorce is yet another nail in the coffin of my belief in marriage but I don't know the whole story and it's their business), and of Maroon 5's music (I must admit I know nothing about the band members, other than anything I know about Adam from The Voice) but I'm excited, at least in this fic, to step into an AU where some characters who look and talk and act a bit like Adam Levine and Blake Shelton get to live and laugh and love.  
2\. Less importantly, this is my first a/b/o fic. I'm a big fan of werewolves, so I've avoided a/b/o fic until the last few weeks, thinking it was all werewolf au's or something. That might have been better than some of the things I've read. This trope seems to exist largely to act as the cheesy exposition before the porn. Which is all well and good. But I'm interested a bit more in the social dynamics and psychology of a/b/o.

I've laid some ground rules for my personal a/b/o universe and they'll be covered in the fic but I want to explain a couple of points.  
-There will be no MPREG. While I did recently read a Shevine a/o AU where the possibilty of MPREG was explained by hermaphroditism and made way more sense than magically appearing birth canals, or "ass babies" (I learned that word while I was research a/b/o for this prompt, am I using it right?) I'm just not down.  
-Betas are normal, everyday folks. They won't know when they're in the room with an a/o unless they're told. They are also the majority of the population.  
-Alpha and Omega are recessive genetics, and these people are relatively rare. It's not always instinctive. If you haven't been taught what to look for you could miss them. It's all very subtle. Alphas are charming, charismatic, usually more naturally physically healthy than average people, and very persuasive, but not necessarily dominant or controlling. Omegas aren't doormats, they balance alphas out, are frequently 'other' in society, can be awkward/eccentric.  
-Alphas and Omegas will only bond for life with each other, and can only have children with each other (suspension of disbelief here, special a/o sperm and eggs)  
-Heat is a thing, but it isn't crippling and there will be no sex marathons. Let's assume female omegas experience heat concurrent with ovulation/higher fertility, and with males it's a little more sporadic, but happens several times a year, lasts one-four days, and while they're pretty damn horny, they can function, albeit a bit awkwardly sometimes, and aren't excused from work to stay home and get laid. Also knots are not a thing here, I'm trying not to animalize my people too much.


	2. Chapter 1

Pt. I  
“That’s ridiculous!”

“It’s not ridiculous Blake! Don’t tell me you aren’t getting lonely. You spend all of your time on that big ol’ ranch alone. You don’t go places to meet people, you might as well try a dating service!” Blake was looking at her like she’d lost her mind, but Miranda persisted. “You’re a great guy, and you deserve to be happy!” 

“Is this a guilt thing? Is that why you’re mother-hen-ing me to death?” He asked. He knew it might sound mean, especially since their split had been mutual and they were still great friends, but he just wanted her off his case. She wasn’t wrong, sometimes he was a little lonely out on the ranch in his small Oklahoma town, but he wasn’t unhappy and he figured if there was supposed to be somebody else, they would come along when the time was right. 

“Okay, I’ve tried convincing. I’ve tried cajoling. I give up!” Miranda said, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

“Good. Just leave it alone.” Blake ordered, ready to move on to other subjects. 

“No, not I give up. I’m just giving up keeping it a secret that your mom and I already signed you up for a service.”

“What? Why would you do that?” Blake demanded. “It better not be farmer’s only!”

“Don’t be a shithead Blake.” Miranda laughed, but her face quickly fell serious again. “We did it because you’ve got the Alpha gene. That’s why it didn’t work for us. No matter how much you love me, I’m not right for you. I just don’t want you to be lonely baby”

“How do you know that? Why didn’t you tell me?” Blake demanded, a storm brewing on his face. Miranda knew she needed to talk him down if she wanted to avoid a shouting match, but it wasn’t like she hadn’t had good intentions.

“I just answered a phone call about those allergy tests a couple years ago and they told me. I didn’t know how to tell you, and I was selfish, and I thought if I told you, you’d just leave. I wanted us to work Blake. I wanted to try.”

“That’s a really good reason to NOT tell me something that could affect the rest of my life.”

“I’m sorry” Miranda avoided eye contact, looking down at where her hands were twisted together in her lap. “I know it as the wrong choice, but nothing felt like the right choice.”

“Well, I don’t think signing me up for a dating service was the right choice either. But, I assume that was mostly my mom.”

“Yeah, she’s just worried about you Blake. She ain’t no spring chicken and she doesn’t want to leave you alone, and it’s so hard to find Omegas, especially in Oklahoma.”

“I know, I know.” Blake sighed. “I’ll talk to her about it.”

“Well, you better do it soon, before your mail-order bride gets here.” Blake’s raised eyebrow was enough expression to showcase how completely unamused he was, but they finished lunch and parted on friendly terms. By the time he got home, Blake was starting to admit that Miranda might have had a point about him being lonely, at least to himself as he reached in the refrigerator for a beer, he didn’t even have a dog to talk to anymore now that Miranda had taken her pack to her house in Nashville. Just as he settled into his seat on the couch and reached for the TV remote his generic ringtone sounded in his ears. 

“Yeah?” He answered without looking at the screen, knowing it could only be a personal call this late in the evening. 

“Is that any way to talk to your mother? I may be getting’ old, and you may be a giant, but I will whoop you and don’t you forget it.”

“Hi momma.” Blake amended. “What’re you doin’?”

“Miranda said she talked to you.” His mother cut to the chase. 

“Yes ma’am.” Blake said warily. “But she just said you signed me up for a dating service. She didn’t give me any details. I’m not sure how I’m supposed to find people to date if I don’t know I’m looking.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do anything dear. They’ll send you someone.”

“Send? Ran wasn’t kidding when she said mail-order bride was she?”

“If it doesn’t work out you don’t have to get married. They just pick someone for you and if it doesn’t go well they’ll send someone else. Miranda knows you so well though, I’m sure she gave them good information to find you an amazing wife”

“Momma, I haven’t even been thinking about dating, much less getting married. I’ll give it a shot, but I’m not going rush in to anything. I’ve been married twice and it didn’t work out. Maybe it’s not for me.” Blake realized he sounded a little sad by the end, but he meant it; another failed marriage would really make him feel like something was wrong with him.

“Blake, I’m sure that’s just the alpha gene.”

“Oh, you knew that too?” Blake asked sardonically. 

“Only for a few weeks. It came up when we set up the profile. I don’t think Miranda meant to tell me.”

“I don’t think Miranda meant to tell ME!” Blake knew he was shouting but he couldn’t help it. “I don’t know how – between Miranda and the office that did the blood work – it just so happened that I never got told that I’ve got a rare, recessive genetic condition that could be affecting every single one of my relationships, business and personal, without me even KNOWING about it. How does someone get to be forty years old without know this?”

“It’s so rare, Blake. Especially in small town Oklahoma.” He could hear the worried in his mother’s voice, and a quiver that could mean she was crying. “Nobody ever thought to test for it. It’s not a bad thing! It’s probably why you grew up so handsome.”

“Maybe. But it could also be why I’ve managed to be so successful. What if I’ve accidentally influenced decisions? What if I’m not as good at this job as I think I am? What if people only like me because of the alpha traits? Who would I be without those momma?” Blake hadn’t realized how worried he was about these things until they came pouring out of his mouth. Suddenly he was eight years old again, running to his mother after falling off a horse. 

“Blake, you are smart, and you are funny, and sweet, and caring, and kind. There is no reason for people not to like you. You are good at your job. I don’t think people would be giving away money over a few alpha pheromones. The only thing in your life you can probably safely blame that genetic anomaly for is your relationship problems, and that should make you feel better.”

“Thanks, Ma”

“I’m serious Blake. You’re first match will be coming out to visit you in two weeks and I don’t want you moping around about this.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And clean up! I know you don’t dust without Miranda there!”

“Yes ma’am”

“Alright honey. I’m gonna go now. I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry if you’re upset with me. But I just want the best for my baby. I love you good night.”

“Good night, momma.” Blake said. He knew from her tone that there was no arguing. He put the phone down and the end-table and sipped his beer, contemplating what he would need to get done in the next two weeks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter alone is as long as I originally expected the entire fic to be (My intention was one-shot fills to half a dozen prompts, but this one ran away with me) and it's heavy on the exposition. I promise to start moving things along after this!
> 
> Also, I might abuse dialogue. I'm working on it.

Pt. II 

Adam bounced his knees and tried to remember to breathe as he got ready to de-board his plane. He’d turned his phone back on to an encouraging text from Gwen, and glanced once more at the instructions from the agent. He thought it was a bit odd that the person picking him up at the airport would be his match’s ex-wife, but he was going with it. If there was one disadvantage to this whole thing, it was that he had no idea what he was getting in to. He had been a little shocked when the agent had contacted him to let him know he would be travelling to Oklahoma. It was a huge change from his tattoo studio and loft apartment in Los Angeles, and he didn’t know what to expect. He decided that since being himself had earned him the match, he would continue to do so, but he couldn’t deny the flips his stomach was doing.   
As he stepped off the plane onto the jetway he pushed the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows. It had been cool when he’d left his house in L.A. at 6:00 a.m. but it was noon in Oklahoma and the temperatures were in the eighties, despite the fact that it was almost Thanksgiving. 

He knew he was looking for the moment he stepped off of the plane. A small, blonde woman was eagerly searching faces, but she didn’t seem to see him behind a tall man in a cowboy hat.

“Miranda?” He called out tentatively, trying to get her attention with attracting anyone else’s. He had a moment of panic when she looked confused, but her smile was back in place quickly. He assumed she just hadn’t expected him any more than he had expected to end up in po’dunk, Oklahoma. 

“Are you my ‘Levine’?” She asked, her southern drawing it out and making it rhyme with “shine”

“Yes ma’am.” He tried to smile warmly despite the butterflies. “I’m Adam Levine”

“Well,” She exhaled, extending her hand to him “It’s certainly nice to meet you” She still seemed hesitant and as soon as he released her hand she was scrolling through her phone.

“Is something wrong?” 

“Not, uh. . . wrong exactly. It’s just that you weren’t exactly what I was expecting.”

“I understand that feeling. Don’t be insulted, but you should have seen my face when my plane tickets said Oklahoma. My best friend though I was going to pass out.”

“I’m not insulted, I’m from Texas, I would have never ended up in Oklahoma if I hadn’t met Blake at a country music festival in Dallas. But, it’s not that you’re from L.A., or even that you’re covered in tattoos that are pretty rare around here. It’s, uhm. . . just that Blake isn’t, to the best of my knowledge, interested in men. I’m assuming I must have messed up the assessment. I sort of filled it out without telling him, well me and his momma. I just feel real bad that you came all this way for nothing. But that’s okay. We’ll get it straightened out. You can still stay for a few days, the ranch is so nice, it might be a nice difference from the hustle and bustle. I went to L.A. once, man does it move fast.”

Adam could tell he was rambling because she was nervous and he put a hand on her arm to stop her. He had to admit he was disappointed that this match wasn’t going to work out, but he was relieved he hadn’t even seen the guy yet and had no expectations. 

“Hey, Miranda, it’s okay.” He interrupted. “You’re totally right, we can get it fixed, but right now let’s grab some lunch and try to figure out what happened.”  
“Right, right. What do you like to eat? We’ve got decent burgers and barbeque. We’re close enough to the border to have some decent Tex-Mex.”

“Anything is fine. I’m flexible.” He attempted a grin and a wink to alleviate the tension, but was pretty sure that Miranda missed the joke as she texted madly on her phone.

“Okay, follow me. We’ll get this sorted out” She was already walking toward the baggage claim.

“Okay. Yes. I understand. Thank you for your help, I’ll be in touch shortly.” Miranda flipped the phone shut and sighed in frustration.

“No dice?” Adam asked as he sipped his drink. 

“Apparently, since they have some sort of airline discount deal, you can’t cancel and rebook without a huge fee OR you can just buy a one way ticket back to L.A. either way it’ll be expensive. I can help, it was apparently my screw up that ended you up in Oklahoma to begin with, but the earliest there’s a flight going back is Saturday, so you’ll still have to spend a few days with us.”

“If I’m going to be here over half the week anyway, I might as well stick it out, not waste a few hundred dollars for two days.”

“I don’t mind really. But, if you want to stay, we can go to Dallas, or the casinos. You might as well have some fun. I’m staying with a friend, so I’ll be close.”

“You were going to crash next door after you hooked your ex-husband up with someone new?” Adam arched an eyebrow at her.

“Blake’s a character, and he wasn’t thrilled when we told him that we signed him up for a dating service. I just didn’t want to strand some poor gal on the ranch all week if he decided to be a pain.”

“So you’re going to tell me this, and then drop me, a queer man, off on his doorstep?”

“I should probably call him and explain what happened I guess. But I can do that in the truck. Let’s get going, I can’t believe he hasn’t been calling.”  
Adam didn’t argue, instead he followed her back to her truck, sliding on to the leather seats and trying to relax and Miranda dialed with determination and explained the situation to Blake. They drove past miles of flat, grassy, country-side, and Adam wondered if all of Oklahoma was so flat. Before long though, they were driving into a small town. Some of the buildings looked old, but nothing was falling apart like the small southern towns in football movies. He caught Miranda glancing at him, probably assessing his reaction. 

“This is nice.” He said, trying to fill the silence. “It’s quiet, but in a cozy way.”

“That’s what Blake says. He doesn’t leave any more often than he absolutely has too with business.”

“What does he do?”

“He owns a ranch. Raises cattle mostly, but a breeds rodeo and show animals. Makes good money studding out his champions, and sometimes profits when those animals do well.”

“Hm” Adam said. He’d never really thought about the business side of hanging on to a possibly-possessed-bovine for dear life. He usually just assumed those guys were crazy and moved on.

After a few more minutes they turned through a stone gate, and were following a long drive shaded by large oak trees. The house was large, bigger than Adam had been expecting, with two stories and a long, covered porch. He was startled from studying the house when Miranda tapped the horn as she parked the truck. A moment later the door swung open and the man who had to be Blake stepped out.  
Adam gasped, and hoped Miranda didn’t notice. Real disappointment began to set in as Blake opened the back door of the truck and grabbed Adam’s luggage. Blake was tall, and even through the tinted window of the truck Adam could see his blue eyes sparkle as he laughed at something Miranda said. Blake looked up as Adam slipped out of the passenger seat of the pickup. He set Adam’s suitcase down to extend a large, calloused hand.

“I’m Blake Shelton. I’m sorry about all this mess, my mother and lovely ex-wife really do get in over their heads sometimes.”

“Adam. No need to apologize. Since you didn’t even know what was happening, I’m going to assume you aren’t responsible.” He couldn’t help but grin a little at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. Blake’s laughed boomed out again.

“That’s true. I’ll let you help me read them the riot act, but first let’s get inside. It’s hot out here and I’ve got a beer getting warm on the counter.”

Adam followed Blake inside and was shown to the guest bedroom and left to settle in as Blake grumbled at Miranda about minding her own business and being “more trouble than you’re worth, you know that?” Adam laughed and shook his head as they headed down the stairs. He took a few moments to catch his breath, clean up, and remove the sweater in favor of a lighter-weight, dark green Henley that brought out the gold in his eyes. Might as well make the best of it.   
He headed down stairs but stopped before he entered the main living-area that he had passed on his way in when he heard raised voices.

“Ran, I don’t care if you were trying to cure cancer. You meddles. You stuck your nose where it didn’t belong and look at this mess. You have wasted this poor man’s time and money dragging him out to Bum Fuck, Egypt for nothing because YOU thought I just had to have somebody. You LEFT. If you’re happy now, I’m happy for you, and you know we’ll always be friends but STOP being a guilt-ridden mother-hen! I am a grown man and if I’m lonely, by god, I will go out and find somebody.” Blake wasn’t shouting, but Adam could hear the frustration in his voice. 

“Fine” Miranda said. Adam heard her keys jingle, and the tap of her boots on the floor as she crossed the hall to leave. She saw him before she made it to the door and paused for a moment.

“I’m real sorry about all of this.” She said quietly. “I’m gonna go, but he’ll be fine. He’s not mad at you. You, get some rest and I’ll be back in a day or two when he cools off and we’ll have some fun.”

“Go” Adam shooed her out the door with his hand. “I’ll talk to him.” He turned and entered the living room, and the smell hit him like a punch in the jaw. “No wonder you too couldn’t get along. Whose idea was it for two alphas to try and live happily ever after?” Blake looked up from where he’d been glaring at his half-empty beer bottle, his face softening. 

“Two alphas?” Blake’s confusion was clear. 

“Yeah, can you not SMELL it in here? The pheromones are about to choke me to death. It’s like you were trying to establish dominance, but you both lost.” Adam was speaking softly, trying to soothe Blake.

“You can smell alphas?”

“Yes. Alphas and Omegas can always smell each other. At least, I thought they could.” 

“We don’t usually have Alphas and Omegas around here. Half the folks think it’s a myth. Some of us understand science and genetics, but there’s always hillbillies that can’t believe what they can’t see I guess. Hell, I didn’t know I had the alpha gene until two weeks ago. Ran took me out for lunch and laid it on me that she’s signed me up for a dating service to find me an Omega. I don’t know anything about how all that works, really.” Blake was avoiding eye contact, looking almost ashamed. Adam wasn’t sure how to handle it. Most alphas were much more confident, or at least egotistical, willing to bluster and bullshit rather than admit they didn’t know something or were wrong.

“Hey, it’s all good. I’m here all week, maybe I can teach you that and you can explain how it happened that people make money jerking off cows for a living because I am flabbergasted, honestly.” Adam hoped his grin and banter would lighten the mood. He definitely hadn’t signed up for a week of angsty cowboy, even if he didn’t really know what he’d been hoping for when he’d let Gwen talk him into a dating service. 

“Sounds good to me.” Blake sighed, lifting his beer in toast before pointing it toward the mini-fridge in the corner. “Grab you a drink. If you don’t like beer there’s a liquor cabinet in the dining room. I’m a reasonably good bar tender if you keep it simple.”

“Beer’s fine” Adam sad, reaching for a bottle. As he popped the top, he took a moment to inspect the room. A big-screen TV took up most of one wall, with thick curtains on the windows to prevent glare. The furniture was over-sized and over-stuffed, he sank back as he sat on the love-seat, tucking his feet under him. The walls were covered with shelves, full of DVDs and books, that looked hand-carved and custom built for the space. The floors were also hardwood, with a few rugs that he assumed Miranda had picked out. The large windows allowed natural light to flood the rooms, and the high ceilings made everything feel open. The house felt like summer to Adam, although he would probably sound crazy trying to explain that to anyone else. 

“Are you hatin’ every minute of this?” Blake inquired, breaking Adam away from his musings.

“No. I mean, obviously I’m a little disappointed that I took a week off and flew out here to find out there was a technical glitch and they sent me to someone who’s completely not-interested. But, Miranda’s nice, and it’s so peaceful out here. I feel like I could go a few days without a stress headache out here.”

“What kind of work do you do?” Blake seemed genuinely interested.

“I’m a tattoo artist.”

“Any good?” The blunt question startled a laugh from Adam.

“I do alright. I’ve got my own shop, good team, I can pay the bills and honestly say I love my job. I consider that success, but if you want to see my work I can show you my online gallery.” Blake nodded his head lazily.

“I might take a look. Do you have many tattoos yourself? I got this one when I was in high school” He gestured to the band around his forearm. “I think they’re cool, but I’m not good at needles, or art, so I think it’s a little lost on me.”

“I have quite a few.” Adam said. “Not as many as some artists though. I’m always afraid I’ll run out of room and then find one I regret not having.” He pulled up his sleeves and held his arms out, Blake leaned forward to get a better look.

“That’s a little backwards of what most people are afraid they’ll regret” Blake sounded thoughtful. He absent mindedly reach out and put his hand around Adam’s wrist, turning the artist’s arm so he could look at the tiger on his elbow. His hands were warm, and gentler than Adam had expected. “So,” He mused “regardless of gender and sexual orientation, what did they think a stylish, good-looking, tattoo artist from L. A. had in common with a chubby, old, redneck in Oklahoma?”  
Adam wasn’t sure Blake was looking for an answer but he responded anyway.

“We’ve got a week to find out. Maybe we can still be besties.” He smirked. Blake dropped his arm, but didn’t back away as his blue eyes met Adam’s hazel ones with a grin. 

“We’ll make that the mission then.” Blake asserted, sipping his beer as he leaned back in his chair. “Break the equation. Which would be easier if I even knew the name of the damned website.” Adam nearly choked on his drink as he laughed.

“She wouldn’t even tell you the name of the site? You can’t log in to your own account?”

“I barely get an internet connection out here. She did all this from Nashville on a phone call with my mother. Probably answered the questions better than I would have. She knows me better than anyone, and has more faith in me than I do. That’s why it frustrated me so bad that we just couldn’t make things work, but I guess that bit makes better sense now. She only told me because they hit a match. Used comin’ home for the holidays as an excuse to drag me out to lunch.” Blake’s mild irritation was comedic, but Adam felt a touch of sympathy for him.

“Gwen did basically the same thing to me, except she forced me sit and answer all the ridiculous questions on my own. I did try to be honest though. If I’m going to be coerced into it, I might as well try to make it work, right?”

“Maybe that’s the connection – Meddling women.” Blake drawled.

“Probably.” Adam agreed. They sat in companionable silence as they finished their drinks. It was only mid-afternoon, but Adam wasn’t sure how to fill the time. Surely Blake had work to do, or some kind of routine, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to fit in to that. 

“Explain it to me then” The Okie said as he popped another top. It took the artist a moment to realize he was talking about the alpha/omega gene.

“Well, I’m not a doctor or a scientist, but to the best of my understanding it’s some evolutionary step forward. Right now alphas and omegas are relatively rare, but it could become more common, the gene could change and have a greater effect over time. Right now, the understanding is still pretty basic I think. Alphas and Omegas have probably always existed, but were basically invisible before genetic research. The simple explanation is that some people, alphas like you, are somehow superior, or dominant, to other people. That can manifest in several ways, alphas usually have good self-esteem, are very charismatic, they make good leaders and can usually persuade people to do what they want.   
The only down side is that alpha tendencies need an omega. Alpha isn’t really superior to omega, they balance each other. It’s just that alpha’s are usually well-liked and respected, even if not all of them have the character to back that up. So people see them as somehow better, or stronger, or whatever.  
Omegas like me have a little harder time. We’re a bit ‘other’ usually artists, and frequently involved in the counter-culture. Our biology is more strongly affected by our omega mutation than an alphas is by theirs. Omegas experience a ‘heat’ cycle. Since you work with animals, you probably know what that means. For females it’s usually concurrent with ovulation and their most fertile days, it comes with a strong bout of baby fever. For guys, it’s a little crazier; I’m usually just like stupid, teenager-horny for a few days every couple of months. It can be triggered by sexual encounters, or strong alpha pheromones. The flip-side is that we’re pretty good at reading Alpha emotions, and able to soothe them etc. I got bullied a lot in high school for being too weird and too scrawny, but I’ve figured out who I am and I’m okay with it.” Blake was nodding again and Adam was beginning to feel like it was something that he did when he was pondering the information he’d been given. Adam decided to sit back and let it sink in.

“So, if it’s not too personal for me to ask this, when you’re” An awkward hand gesture showed that Blake was lost for words, but only for a second. “In heat? That seems like a dehumanizing way to put it, but anyway, when that happens, it’s not like some crazy, uncontrollable thing? Because some people make it sound like you’d pretty much die without sex during that time.”

“Nah, it’s not that bad. It’s uncomfortable, but it passes.” 

“Are omega guys usually gay?” Blake’s blunt question threw him off a bit and it must have showed on his face because his host quickly followed it with “Sorry, was that rude?”

“No, I told you I’d try to explain it. I just don’t have a good answer. I don’t know, statistically speaking, but, omega females need an alpha male to have children, and the opposite is also true. I assume omega males are just as likely to bond with female alphas as males. I don’t think female alphas are more frequently lesbians or anything, but I really haven’t crunched the numbers.”

“Not really important, just curiosity.” Blake downed the rest of his beer and stood. He towered over Adam and the omega caught himself admiring seeming miles of denim-clad legs before catching himself. If Blake noticed, he didn’t let on. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I’ve got some chores to get down outside. You’re welcome to join me, or make yourself at home in here. There’s chairs and swings on the back porch if you want to enjoy the view. The trees are changing and the view isn’t too bad I don’t think.”

“I might grab a sketch book, try to take a little bit of Oklahoma back to L.A. with me.” Adam replied, rising from his own seat. “Don’t worry about me, I promise I won’t rob you blind or break anything probably.” Blake headed out the back door and Adam climbed the stairs to his temporary bedroom in search of his supplies.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for injury, blood, emergency rooms, and stitches. No graphic descriptions, but just in case anyone get upset by those. Nothing serious, every one is fine. Don't get mad at me!  
> Disclaimer, I know nothing about medicine/medical procedures. I've never broken a bone or needed stitches, so no promise of accuracy here.
> 
> Also, I know little to nothing about animal breeding, ranching, rodeo animal qualifications, etc. My cousins showed cows for a few years and I know a little bit, so I'm basing any business talk from Blake around that and making it up.

Pt. III  
Blake groaned when his alarm went off at 5:00 a.m. He reached over and turned it off, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he forced them open. He slipped into a pair of work jeans and a flannel shirt to fight the morning chill, and pulled his boots on before heading downstairs. He cursed silently when the aroma of coffee didn’t greet him at the kitchen door, realizing that he’d forgotten to set the pot to brew. He righted his wrong and leaned against the counter, staring blankly at the coffee maker, as he waited. He knew the guys were going to mock him for being late after he’d taken a full day off. He wondered if he should even tell them about the mix-up and unexpected visitor. While Blake himself was more open-minded than most of Oklahoma, he knew some of his guys had some pretty negative opinions about homosexuality. He didn’t want them bugging Adam, and he definitely didn’t want to listen to them mock him. He poured his mug of coffee and headed outside.

His guys were already halfway through loading the hay and feed on the truck when he pulled up, and Blake knew from the looks on their faces that he was in for it.

“Hey boss man, nice of you to join us.” Tony hollered as he slung a bag of show-feed onto the flat-bed, his black eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Sorry man, somebody forgot to set the coffee pot to brew this morning.”

“You gonna blame you’re new lady for stuff already, jefe?” Cruz must have been tip-toeing as he peered over a stack of square hay bales at Blake.

“There ain’t no new lady.”

“She took one look at your mug and went back to Cali, eh?” Cruz leered.

“Not exactly.” Blake turned his attention to loading bales, trying to avoid having to tell the whole story.

“Oh no you don’t.” Marcy said, grinning as she appeared from inside the barn where she’d been feeding horses. “We want to know what happened.”

“By ‘we’ you mean you. I don’t think the guys care.”

“Do you think they would have brought it up if they weren’t dying to know how it went?” Marcy’s smile was infectious and Blake knew he’d give in. The girl had been like an annoying little sister when he was growing up, and when he’d needed a hand managing his ranch, he knew there was no one else he wanted to take the reins. 

“Fine. Fine, but it’s pretty anti-climatic. There was some sort of crazy-mix up in the paper work and they managed to put some poor guy on a plane to Oklahoma thinking he was coming to find the love of his life.” 

“Aw man, that blows.”

“Was he pissed?”

“I think he was a little peeved, as was I but mostly at Miranda. He’s still at the house and will be for a day or two while they sort out travel arrangements. Until then, I expect you all to be on your best behavior if you’re up at the house.” Tony was rolling his eyes, and Cruz was chuckling. Marcy, on the other hand, was studying Blake quietly, as if trying to make sure he wasn’t crushed with disappointment. Which he totally wasn’t.

“Alright, let’s get this done, I’d like to eat breakfast before lunch time.” With that, they turned to their tasks. Locking up the feed shed and jumping in the trucks to make the round of pastures.

When Blake made it back the house a little after 8:00, he was surprised to see Adam already out of bed, standing on the porch in sweat pants, shirtless, and balancing on one foot with his arms extended above his head. His eyes were closed and his face was serene, he either didn’t hear Blake approaching, or chose to ignore it. Blake killed the truck, but he sat for a moment, studying the younger man. The dark ink down his arms and across his chest stood out against the pale skin, but he was more muscular than Blake would have expected for someone his size. He really was a good looking guy, Blake was surprised that he’d needed a dating service to find a partner. He figured a guy like that woulda had folks all over him. 

Adam’s eyes opened when Blake’s steps shook the porch. He reached up and pulled an earbud out and smiled.

“Good morning cowboy.” He lowered his arms and put himself back on both feet. 

“Good morning city boy.” Blake retorted. “Have you eaten?”

“No, but I did help myself to a cup of coffee.” Adam admitted, toeing the empty mug at his feet.

“What would you like? I make a mean breakfast burrito.” 

“Potatoes and cheese?” Adam inquired hopefully.

“Obviously” 

“Maybe you are my soulmate.”

“If you pick life partners based on breakfast foods, you’re in for a world of trouble.” Adam just laughed bent to pick up the mat he’d been standing on, and his empty coffee cup, before following Blake in to the kitchen. 

“So, what’s with the human pretzel impersonation?” Blake asked casually, digging through the fridge for the eggs and cheese.

“Serious ADHD. Yoga helps me focus, and I like it better than cardo, or weight lifting.” Adam was digging potatoes out of the bag on the counter as he talked, falling naturally into the process of scrubbing and peeling them after a little digging in a drawer of utensils that Blake pointed out. They finished making breakfast in relative silence, the popping grease from the sausage in the frying pan providing enough ambience to keep it from being weird. 

When the plates were on the table, Blake bowed his head and recited a quick blessing. To Adam, it sounded like something he had probably learned as a child, and did as habit. He had seen no other signs of Blake being religious; no crosses or Bibles in sight. 

“My mom” Blake explained, seeming to read Adam’s mind. “She’s not overly religious, but she believes in a higher power that deserves some respect. I keep myself in the habit or she scolds me like the time I cursed at a teacher when I was seven.”

“Now that’s a story I need to hear!” Adam chuckled. “I guess southern gentleman aren’t born that way.”

“I’m sure Lady GaGa is disappointed in us” Blake dead-panned. Adam burst out laughing, and it was an infectious, boisterous laugh that had Blake smiling like an idiot.

“I’m shocked you know enough about pop music to make that joke, but that was clever.” Adam chuckled. 

“I’m full of surprises” Blake informed him with mock seriousness. The chatted comfortably as they finished eating. When their plates were empty Blake took Adam’s and excused himself to load the dishwasher. Adam was still sitting at the table sipping his second cup of coffee when he heard a crash and a curse from the kitchen. He jumped up and hurried to check on his host.

“You alright big guy?” Adam hollered before he even got to the doorway.

“Yeah, I think so. Cut my hand pretty good, but I’m gonna live.” When Adam entered the room Blake was running water across his hand, but h could tell it was still bleeding quite a bit. The shattered glass littered the floor and there was blood splattered on the countertop. Adam quickly grabbed the dishrag an set to cleaning, but a froze when Blake turned off the water and inspected his hand.

“That needs stitches.” Adam pointed out, tossing the bloodied rag in favor of puling Blake’s hand toward him to get a better look. 

“It’ll be fine, I’ll just wrap it up good.” Blake dismissed his concern.

“No” Adam was insistent. “This is deep. You need to get it looked at, make sure there’s no glass in there, clean it up some. You wrap it in something and I’m going to grab a shirt.” Adam left the room before Blake could argue, grabbing the truck keys from where Blake had put them on the hall table when they came inside.   
Blake reluctantly grabbed a roll of gauze from the first aid kit in the hall bathroom and wrapped his hand tightly. He followed Adam to the truck and sat quietly, with his lips pressed together tightly. He couldn’t deny that as the initial shock was wearing off, it was definitely beginning to hurt more than he had anticipated. 

“You okay?” The concern in Adam’s voice was touching to Blake. They were barely more than strangers, but Adam seem to genuinely be worried about him.

“I’m alright. Just not too fond of doctors, and I already told you how I feel about needles.

“Need me to hold your hand?” Adam teased.

“Maybe” Blake’s answer was more serious and Adam didn’t harass him further, as he sensed Blake really was nervous. Blake directed him to a small emergency room in town, and they settled in to wait their turn. It didn’t take too long, open wounds receive priority over most of the sniffles and coughs that waited around them. 

When Blake was called back, Adam hesitated, not sure if he should follow, but Blake glanced back and jerked his head toward the door. Adam squeezed Blake’s shoulder reassuringly as a nurse unwrapped his hand to clean and inspect the injury, then began absentmindedly tracing patterns across the wide back. Hoping that Blake found the contact reassuring, or at least distracting. When the doctor arrived and determine that they wound needed stitches Blake paled. 

“Don’t freak out” Adam whispered encouragingly. Blake met his eyes, holding his gaze to avoid looking at his hand as the doctor began stitching. He winced slightly, and Adam’s hand never left his shoulder, but he didn’t end up needing his hand held after all. Adam was only mildly disappointed. Despite his best intentions, he was definitely developing a crush on the cowboy. The infectious laugh, the surprising gentleness, and the unexpected vulnerability of the breakfast fiasco were endearing. He felt like Blake was a genuinely good and kind person, and those weren’t always easy to come by. The doctor prescribed a pain killer and sent them on their way. 

When they got back to the house Marcy was waiting on the front steps with a stack of paperwork in her hands.

“Where ya been boss? I was beginning to think y’all’d run off to elope somewhere.” The woman teased before extending her hand to Adam. “I’m Marcy by the way. I’m Blake’s right-hand-man in the business.”

“Adam” He didn’t know what else to say, shifting nervously on his feet as she sized him up. Blake recused him by holding up his bandaged hand.

“Sorry Marc, had a little mishap in the kitchen this morning. We’ve been in town gettin’ it taken care of.” Blake said sheepishly. Marcy just shook her head.

“Boy, I swear you need ten people lookin’ after you.” Marcy sounded put-out, but Adam could tell she cared about Blake. 

“I’m workin’ on it. Adam did a pretty good job it, he makes at least five.” Blake’s grin revealed that he wasn’t taking Marcy too seriously about the issue, but when he handed him the sheaf of papers he became more professional.

“These are the assessments you requested for next year’s stud selections. Cahill’s got one who produced some good results last year. I think we should look into throwing him in the mix.” She pointed to the top page. “He’s never bucked, but he sired one of this season’s real champs. Great build, good size, you name it he’s got it.” Blake was studying the page as he climbed the porch steps to unlock the door. Adam followed them in to the house, but as they headed for the office, he went to take the post-workout shower he’d been distracted from that morning.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting to the good stuff (but no smut. . . yet)  
> Quick disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. All credit goes to Blake Shelton, Adam Levine & Maroon 5, and their respective labels, producers, songwriters, etc.   
> I also don't know the back stories on these songs, so I made some up.

Pt. IV

It was late afternoon before Blake and Marcy emerged from the office. Adam was once again on the back porch swing, one leg tucked under him as the other pushed him back and forth. He was deeply involved in what he was doing, a pencil scratching across the page of the sketch book in his lap. Blake watched for a moment from the sunroom, the view across his back yard was beautiful. The fall colors of the trees reflected off the water in the large stock tank. Adam was chewing his bottom lip in concentration, glancing up to squint at something for a moment, then returning his attention to the page.

Blake decided against interrupting Adam, instead he stepped away from the door and after grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a glass, he walked down the hall to what was secretly his favorite room in the house. Miranda had designed the music room so she could work from home. She was a song writer and hoped to be a performing artist someday. She had written and practiced tirelessly and Blake had never gotten tired of listening to her voice. Now, more often than not, the music room sat empty as Blake worked long hours, but he was fairly proficient with a guitar, although he’d never learned to play the baby grand piano that sat in the middle of the room. The music room had an additional door the back porch nestled between huge windows. He propped the door open to let in the evening air and pulled his favorite guitar from the wall.

He picked a few chords before settling on playing a song he’d written a while back. Adam had stilled the swing, and although he hadn’t looked up from his sketchbook, his hand was hovering over the page as the first notes of a guitar drifted across the porch. He tilted his head to catch the sound and smiled as Blake’s voice joined the guitar.

_I was gonna keep it real like chill like_

_Only have a drink or two._

_But it turned into a party when I started talking to you_

_Now you’re standin’ in the neon l_

_ookin’ like a high I wanna be on_

_Baby it’s your call, no pressure at all_

Adam listened with a smile, enraptured by Blake’s unexpected talent. He couldn’t help quietly moving across the porch to listen, hoping not to disturb Blake.

_You don’t have to keep on smiling that’s smile that driving me wild_

_And when the night is almost over_

_Meet me in the middle of a moonlit chevy bench seat_

_And do a little country song hanging on_

_You don’t have to keep me fallin’ like this_

_But it’d sure be cool if you did,_

_Yeah it’d sure be cool if you did_

As Blake held the last note and strummed the guitar Adam found himself leaning against the frame of the open door, staring in awe both at the expensive piano and at Blake, leaned over the guitar with his eyes closed, looking like he shouldn’t be anywhere else.

His eyes drifted open and he saw Adam’s shadow on the floor, he looked up to meet the artist’s eyes and found them soft, a gentle smile on his lips. Blake gave a smile of his own and set the guitar back in its stand by the piano, taking a sip from his glass of whiskey.

“You want me to grab you a glass?” Blake offered.

“Can I play your piano if I drink with you?”

“You can play my piano anyway. It’s Miranda’s, but it was easier to buy her a new one in Nashville than try to move this damn thing. I sure as hell can’t play it.”

“I’d love a glass” Adam answered the question as he stepped into the room and slid onto the bench.

As Blake left the room he put his hands on the keys and played a few scales. The piano sounded beautiful and he hummed along as he warmed up his fingers.

“Thank you” He said as Blake set a glass down in front of him. He took a moment to sip from it and savor the burn down his throat. He put his hands back on the keys and absentmindedly played through bits and pieces of songs he’d learned over the years, but favored continuing their conversation over singing.

“Did Miranda write the song you were singing?” He asked.

“No, I did”

“Nice. I’m not a huge country music guy, but I like it. Do you write often?”

“Not particularly. It’s a hobby more than a burning passion.”

“I get that. I’ve dabbled here and there, written a few lines and such, but I’m not sure I could ever play them in front of anyone else.”

“Aw, come on. That ain’t fair. Just play me a piece of something.” Blake requested, refilling his glass.

“If you keep drinking you won’t remember it in the morning anyway I guess.” Adam said, sipping from his own while searching for a song. He finally settled on one and put his hands back to the keys.

“You can’t make fun of my voice.” He told Blake, he hoped it sounded teasing, but he really was self-conscious. His voice was pretty high for a guy. Blake didn’t reply but held up two fingers in the ‘scout’s honor’ gesture.

Adam played the first few notes and closed his eyes, losing himself in the emotions that had inspired the song.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_Had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her, she_

_Always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up_

_At your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spendin' everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

Blake watched as Adam seemed to lose himself in the song. He desperately wanted to know the story, but when the last note faded away and Adam looked up at him, his questions died at the sight of tears brimming in the younger man’s eyes. He reached out and squeezed Adam’s shoulder in an echo of the comfort he’d received in the emergency room that morning.

“I’m not actually gay, you know.” Adam informed him. He wasn’t sure why that mattered until the artist drew a breath and continued. “I do like guys, and tend to be interested in men more often, but I’m attracted to women sometimes. When I was still in college trying to make my parents proud, there was this girl, Christina. She was gorgeous, and like everybody else she sort of assumed I was gay. We were best friends for years but I was head over heels in love with her. She understood me, and she accepted me. She was great.”

Blake didn’t think he needed any other details. The song said it all. Blake picked up the guitar to tell Adam a story of his own the best way he knew how.

She left without leaving a number.

Said she needed to clear her mind.

He figured she’d gone back to Austin

'cause she talked about it all the time.

It was almost a year before she called him up.

Three rings, and an answering machine, is what she got.

Blake sang about the pain of the off-and-on love that he’d held on to for years. He was still haunted by the feelings of failure that plagued him when his high school sweetheart had filed for divorce and packed her bags for the last time.

_And I still love you_

The song was the story of a time when she’d come back to him, but he had to admit to himself now that he was saying those words to her, and to Miranda. He thought Adam realized it too As Blake set the guitar down and picked up his glass, Adam was quiet for a moment before putting his fingers to the keys and playing another song that Blake instinctively knew was personal.

They traded songs and explanations until the sun had fallen behind the horizon. Adam drained the third glass of whiskey and turned away from the piano.

“It’s startin’ to make more sense to me now” Blake said. “Why they put us together. I guess life in L.A. and life in Oklahoma ain’t so different after all really.”

“We’ve got better dance moves.” Adam jibed, trying alleviate the heavy atmosphere they’d created.

“Oh yes, ass shaking always trumps two-stepping.” Blake’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, but he was earnest as he continued. “You don’t even have to think about that, and I don’t think it’s something just everyone can do. You gotta be born with the rhythm or whatever. Romance must be dead in California.”

“Maybe that’s why I had to come to Oklahoma.” Adam mused. “I’m definitely a fan of romance.” Blake didn’t seem to think about it as he flipped on a stereo in a corner cabinet and set a CD in the tray.

He put his glass down and pulled Adam off the bench.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure you know how to dance. If you’re gonna go runnin’ around the south lookin’ for love you gotta’ be able to dance.” Blake said.

Adam was pretty sure he was really and truly drunk but didn’t say anything as the cowboy guided one of Adam’s hands to his shoulder and placed his own on Adam’s back, joining their other hands and looking down at their feet. As an upbeat country song started Blake began giving Adam simple directions. After a few moments of stumbling they fell into a simple pattern of steps, but just as Adam was getting comfortable, Blake directed him into a series of spins. They kept it up until the song ended, but Blake didn’t let go of him. The next song was slower, and Blake guided him through a simple waltz.

They’d managed to dance out of the music room and onto the back porch. The night air was cool but between the alcohol and the heat radiating off of Blake, Adam couldn’t feel it. The song was coming to an end but Adam didn’t want it to. He expected for Blake to let go, joking declare that his skills were sufficient, offer him another drink. Instead, as the music faded out, Blake slid the hand that was on Adam’s side around to the middle of his back and pulled him closer, the hand that had been holding Adam’s moved to his face.

“So you don’t only like men? Maybe I don’t only like women.” Blake confessed. “Maybe I’m just as tired as you are of people making assumptions about me, and maybe I’m really glad Miranda messed up that paper work and that you’re here city boy.” Adam didn’t have time to respond and Blake leaned down to kiss him. Adam’s arms went around Blake’s neck, for once he wasn’t the tall one, he felt like a girl in a romance novel, but he didn’t mind. He couldn’t help a little moan as Blake’s hand slid under his shirt and pushed him still closer to the man towering over him. He knew they were drunk, knew they should stop, and talk about this in the morning, but he indulged in the taste of Blake for a few long moments before he pulled away. Blake was instantly trying to pulling him back.

“Blake” He put his hand on the bigger man’s shoulder to keep the distance between them, repeating himself to get his attention. “Blake, let’s. . . let’s wait. Let’s talk about this tomorrow. You’re drunk and I don’t want you to do something you’re gonna regret."

It took Blake a moment to register the words, he was distracted by the way the moonlight was falling across Adam’s face. He was a little shocked by his own behavior. He’d never told anyone the way he felt. His mother would have fainted if he’d told her, and everyone else would have just mocked him. But here he was, standing on the back porch, holding a man like a lover. Hoping, in fact, that he would become one. Still, he realized Adam was talking sense, and hoped that it wasn’t just a gentle rejection. He’d bared his soul to Adam, and he hoped it hadn’t been too much too soon.

"See you for Breakfast?” Blake asked.

“Yeah, that sounds nice, but I probably won’t be getting up so early tomorrow.”

“Brunch then.” Blake amended, already considering shutting off the alarm and sleeping in for once. Before he went back inside, Adam stood on his toes and placed a gentle kiss on Blake’s cheek.

The cowboy relaxed against his touch, and stood there, relishing the feeling long after Adam had made his way up the stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos, and the encouraging comments. This is the most views anything I've posted on AO3 has ever gotten so quickly, and I've never gotten comments before! Y'all are awesome and I hope you continue to enjoy this.
> 
> Also, you can probably find a dozen piano covers of "She Will Be Loved" if you google, but I really like this one:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcIio7bi_b8


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I'm gonna use work and school as my excuse for fear of losing my smut-writing-virginity (too bad I didn't do this before I lost my actual virginity. It would have been so much easier if I didn't have real-life experience to make me question every word and every cheesy too-perfect sex scene.)
> 
> I sort of weasled out of it, honestly.   
> Maybe someday I'll get there. . .

Pt. V  
Responsibilities, and an inability to sleep, got the best of Blake and the next morning found his body at work, but his mind seemed miles away. His crew noticed, but something told them not to mention it and they worked in relative silence for once. Blake’s mind was running a million miles an hour; he had no idea what he was going to say to Adam when he got back to the house. He winced as he grabbed a bag of feed with his injured hand. He cursed under his breath but wasn’t sure if it was at the pain, or the mess he’d gotten himself in to.

The sound of the front door slamming shut roused Adam, he heard Blake’s boots on the stairs and figured he had an hour or so before he would be expected downstairs for breakfast. He needed to get out of bed and shower. He needed to figure out what he was going to say to Blake. He was pulled from those thoughts when the cowboy opened the door to Adam’s room instead of continuing down the hall to his own. Adam had to admit he was surprised, but not upset when Blake crossed the room and knelt next to the bed, pulling him close and kissing him without a word. Adam knew they needed to talk, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Blake’s hands slid under his shirt and pulled it over his head. He was reaching for Blake’s shirt as well, simultaneously trying to remove it and tug the cowboy onto the bed with him. Blake stood and kicked off his boots before crawling onto the bed over Adam, kissing across his jaw and down his neck before biting at his collar bones. Adam was gasping and arching his hips up to meet Blake’s, growing hard as he desperately searched for any friction as the older man continued to tease. 

“Adam?” A voice that wasn’t Blake’s called. Adam spent a moment trying to drag himself from sleep, but when Miranda called his name from downstairs again he snapped awake.

“Shit” He muttered, he’d forgotten that he and Miranda were supposed to go to Dallas for the day. 

“Give me a minute.” He shouted. He definitely didn’t need her at his bedroom door at the moment. He skin was clammy, and he was sporting an erection that would make conversation uncomfortable. “Fuck my life.” He curse under his breath, she could probably smell the pheromones from down the stairs. He’d definitely entered his Heat.

“Are you okay?” Miranda was texting him now.

“Yeah, just had a late night. Didn’t think about having to get up early.”

“Do we need to put this trip off a couple of days? I can smell you from here.” She confirmed his fear. God, that was embarrassing.

“It might not be a bad idea.”

“Do I need to keep Blake out of the house? I’ve gotten used to the Alpha/Omega thing since I moved to Nashville, he’s never been around an Omega in heat before…” Her concern was touching, but Adam wasn’t sure he wanted her keeping Blake from touching him too.

“Nah, we’ll be good.” Adam replied. He got a one word reply and heard Miranda head back out the front door. 

“It’s gonna be a hell of a day.” He groaned to himself as he headed for the shower. 

When Blake returned from the morning rounds, he was surprised to hear the shower running upstairs. He’d figured Adam wouldn’t be out of bed for another hour or two. When he walked through the front door and unfamiliar scent caught his attention. He assumed it was cologne of Adam’s, it was certainly not unpleasant, and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast, hoping for better results than the day before. 

Half an hour later when Blake had finished making breakfast but still seen no sign of Adam, he decided to head upstairs and make sure he was okay. He grabbed a bottle of water and his favorite hangover cure and made his way to Adam’s door. The closer he got the stronger the smell was, and as he inhaled deeply his alpha instincts began to kick in and make him aware of the situation. 

Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when Blake gently tapped on the door. He was standing in the middle of the room willing his body to relax, he’d dressed comfortably in an oversized sweater and jeans that he didn’t have to work hard to get in to, but he still felt itchy and restless. 

“Adam?” Blake called through the door when he didn’t answer the knock. He still didn’t answer, not sure what to say to make this less awkward. “I brought you some medicine, in case you’re hurting this morning. Breakfast is ready in the kitchen. I can just leave it and let you eat if you want, we can talk later…or whatever you need. Just let me know what do to here.” Blake's thoughtfulness was almost overwhelming, would have been without sudden inability to think about anything but the Heat taking over his body. He'd never had so much trouble before, but it had been a while. 

“Did you mean what you said last night? About being glad I was here?” Adam asked. His insecurities always managed to float to the top when he was hormonal, as if the heightened sexual need highlighted his loneliness. 

“Of course I did.” Blake reassured, he was standing with the bottles in one hand, the fingertips of the other resting on the door knob, hopeful that Adam would grant him entry so they could talk without the barrier between them. “We’ve only spent two days together and I already feel like I’ve known you forever.”

“I know what you mean” Adam said, he was nervously tugging his sweater sleeves, the door between them making it easier for him to say what he wanted to say. “I feel like I could never get tired of talking to you. Except that right now, I can’t even think about talking. I’m sure you noticed by now. I guess we didn’t decide to wait soon enough last night.” Adam was sheepish by the end.

“Just tell me what you want Adam, and we can do that” Blake promised, holding his breath, not only in anticipation, but in hopes that the Omega pheromones would stop distracting him from the conversation they needed to have. He didn’t think it was working and he aching to open the door and get his hands on Adam.

“You” Adam replied, and Blake wasn’t sure he’d heard him right. “I just want you right now. We can talk later, when our heads are clear.” 

Blake was through the door in a heartbeat, setting the medicine down on the dresser and crossing the room to Adam. He wasted no time in pulling the smaller man close to him and claiming his mouth for a kiss. Now that he was in the room the effect of Adam was overwhelming and he knew he would be hard pressed to reign in his enthusiasm, but it didn’t seem like that would be a problem for Adam. The artist was already pulling his shirt out of his jeans and grasping for his belt, moaning into his mouth as the kissed.  
Blake made short work of pulling Adam’s sweater over his head and then he was sliding his hands into Adam’s pants, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. He groaned when Adam bit his lip in response, then his mouth was abandoning Blake’s in favor of biting at his collar bones and sucking his nipples. Adam didn’t bother removing his belt from his jeans, just unbuckled it and opened his fly, pushing the denim down as he sank to his knees in front of Blake. 

Blake didn’t even have time to think about what was happening before Adam’s mouth was on him and he forgot to worry about the fact that he had never done this before. Of course, that only lasted until Adam pulled away to catch his breath.

“Adam, I…” Blake started, but he didn’t know what he supposed to say. Adam apparently realized what the issue was and quickly addressed the issue.

“Hey cowboy, don’t worry about it. Right now I’d enjoy the worst sex ever, and I’m sure it won’t be. As long as you still want this I want this, and we’ll worry about the details of our relationship and work on perfecting the art when I can focus on anything but how bad I want you inside of me. Okay?” Adam hoped his bluster hid that he was a bit nervous himself. He was pretty confident he could get them through this without injuries, but what about after? What if Blake regretted it or decided he didn’t want him?  
Blake didn’t hesitate though, pulling Adam up for a kiss and gently carrying him to the bed. Blake laid him down and gently peeled off his jeans, a hesitant but willing student in pleasing the beautifully decorated body before him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I've been super busy with work and school, but I'm still trying hard to finish this fic.  
> Also, sorry bout how bad this probably is, it's my first smutty scene EVER and it's probably not great, but you little pervs will probably enjoy it anyway ;)

Pt. VI 

“Wow” Blake said as he rolled off of Adam and on to his back on the bed. He was trying to catch his breath without letting on.

“So. . . “Adam was trying to sound casual. “How about that brunch?” Blake burst out laughing and Adam couldn’t help but smile. Blake rolled out of the bed and searched the floor for his clothes, throwing Adam’s at the other man in the process. 

“It’s probably cold by now, but we can reheat it I guess.” 

“Maybe we should just give up on trying to eat breakfast.”

“We got to eat breakfast yesterday.” Blake pointed out. “It’s doing the dishes that we sucked at.” 

“True. Maybe we could just stay in bed a little longer.” Adam was reaching across the bed, running his nails down Blake’s back and watching was goose-bumps rose in their wake. Blake was still looking around the floor for clothes and didn’t see the hungry way Adam was eyeing him. 

“We could always come back later, or not. I’ve also got couches, three other bedrooms, and a hammock in the back yard, although that might be tricky. We could always just make out in the hammock.” Blake suggested, turning to wiggle his eyebrows at Adam with a grin. He paused with one eyebrow raised almost to his hairline when he processed Adam’s expression. “Oh, fine. But you have to eat sometime today.” Blake surrendered, throwing his legs back on to the bed and pulling Adam in for a kiss. 

Adam quickly rolled onto all fours, putting his hands on either side of Blake’s head and leaning down into the kiss. Blake grunted in surprise when Adam threw a leg over him and began grinding on him, already hard again. One of Blake’s hand went around Adam’s head, as if he could possibly pull him closer. Adam gasped as the other hand slipped between their bodies to stroke him teasingly, fingertips dancing down his shaft lightly. 

“That’s fucked up” He growled, pushing down against Blake. Instead of responding, the rancher wrapped his calloused fingers firmly around Adam and stroked him much more roughly. The hand at the back of Adam’s head moved to his ass, stroking his hole though he needed no further preparation, before guiding him down onto Blake. Adam needed no further instructions as he began to move. Blake could feel the muscles in Adam’s calves and thighs against his sides as Adam broke their kiss and sat upright to ride him. 

Blake’s hands wandered over Adam’s hips and thighs, sometimes stroking his erection, but never lingering in one place too long, like Blake couldn’t get enough of the body before him. Adam found himself wanting to do away with the distraction of Blake’s hands and focus on feeling Blake inside of him, so he reached down and interlaced his fingers with Blake’s, holding the cowboys arms up and leaning forward slightly to use them as leverage, pressing their palms together and practically doing push-ups off the bigger man. 

“Oh, god Blake. You feel so good.” Adam moaned breathlessly. Blake gripped his hands tighter and braced his feet against the mattress so he could thrust up into Adam. 

“Fuck!” Adam practically shouted with pleasure as Blake’s adjustment put him at the perfect angle to hit Adam’s prostate with each thrust. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it up much longer and tried to focus on getting Blake off before he came. He gripped Blake’s hands tighter to get his attention and locked eyes with the cowboy. Strings of praise mixed with bursts of cursing prompted by pleasure pouring from his mouth as he drove himself down again and again like his life depended on it. In the moment, it felt like it might. 

“Fuck, I’m so close Adam.” Blake gasped, his curls were matting to his forehead with sweat, his arms were and legs were trembling with exertion.

“Come for me baby.” Adam was practically begging. “Fuck, please come for me Blake.” 

Blake’s hands released Adam’s and moved to his hips, gripping tightly as he buried himself deeply in Adam, finally falling over the edge and shouting his own string of curses as he found his release. His tight grip on Adam’s hips turned into a grip on Adam’s dick as he stroked him. It was Blake’s turn to coax Adam to orgasm, and it didn’t take long for him to succeed. Adam practically fell on Blake, tangling his hands in the other man’s curls and gripping tightly, frantically pulling him close for a kiss, moaning into his mouth, and biting hip lip to keep himself from screaming as he came. 

“Holy shit.” Adam gasped, meeting Blake’s eyes with a bit less intensity. He felt the rumble of Blake’s laugh under him as a hand pushed his hair out of his face. 

“My thoughts exactly.” 

After taking some time to catch their breath, the both rolled out of bed to clean up so they could make it downstairs to the food that had gone cold on the kitchen counters.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An apology for such an extended absence: I graduated from college, and worked 100+ hours the two weeks of Christmas, so I've been pretty busy. I missed the Live Shows completely and got out of the Voice-zone. This chapter is short and a bit filler-y, but I'm planning on moving things along soon as I have a week of vacation coming up that I plan on using to finish this fic, as well as my Shamless fic.

Part VII.

“So…” Adam tried to put a thought together to start the conversation they had put off all morning long. He was leaning against the counter, studying the half-eaten strawberry in his hand and awkwardly avoiding eye contact. _This is why I stay single, I’m not good at this part_.

“Was it that bad?” Blake teased.

Adam’s eyes jerked up to meet his searchingly, Blake wasn’t sure if he hoped the artist could see the underlying insecurities and would reassure him, or if that was too embarrassing.

“No, it was great. It’s just a little sudden, I guess.”

“I’ve never said anything to anybody…about… you know…”

“Yeah, I have sort of the exact opposite problem actually.” Adam nearly whispered. “I thought I was gay and came out as gay, and then when I had feelings for a woman I was scared of what people would think, I just let people keep thinking I was gay. Only you and Gwen know.”

“Well, only you know about me, and I’m not sure how to tell anyone else. Are you okay with that? If it takes a while?”

Adam pondered this question silently for a moment, carefully considering how to present his next proposal.

“What if” He mused, “What if you come to LA, with my friends where everybody knows I’m gay and knew I was coming out here to possibly find a boyfriend. If you can be open with me there, I think I can wait to tell your mom. But I bet you’re wrong, by the way, I bet Miranda knows, or at least suspects. Maybe she did this on purpose.”

Blake looked taken aback by the suggestion that even Miranda knew him so thoroughly, but after considering the suggestion for a moment he nodded his head slowly.

“Okay, I’ll get a ticket back to LA with you, and I’ll give it a try. Maybe being able to be open out there will make it easier for me to deal with back here.”

“Deal with it with the man in the mirror before anyone else Blake” Adam could sense Blake’s hesitance. “I’m not going to drag you in to anything you aren’t ready for. You don’t have to be my boyfriend or anything if you can’t cope with the fact that you’re into guys.”

“Okay. But I’m coming to LA. The sooner the better, it’s the off-season. I don’t have any stock shows coming up until after Christmas, so if I come spend a week with you before Christmas, and we figure out if we’re gonna do this thing, I can just tell the whole family at once, not drag it out.”

“Good plan Cowboy.” Adam said, “Get a bunch of rednecks together, probably drinking, and tell them you’ve turned to the dark side.”

Blake just chuckled at Adam dramatics, he could practically see the wheels turning as Adam imagined a Hatfield-and-McCoy style shoot out over his life choices at Christmas dinner. Not that Adam was too far off. His mom and sister probably wouldn’t be bothered, but some of his extended family would surely raise cane about this.

“It’ll be fine” He said, though he wasn’t sure if he was comforting Adam or himself. “What doesn’t kill us makes us stronger right. I’ll just disarm them all at the door.” He couldn’t resist a chuckle at Adam’s horrified expression as he silently repeated the word “disarm” to himself in disbelief, shaking his head.


	9. Chapter 8

Part VIII.

 

“You’re goin’ where? For why?” Miranda gaped across the table at Blake. Adam could feel himself shrinking down into his chair. Maybe he had been wrong about Miranda knowing.

“I’m goin’ to Los Angeles.” Blake repeated. “To pursue a same-sex relationship in a less hostile environment than the Bible-belt.” Miranda didn’t seem to know how to respond, she sipped from her glass of sweet tea thoughtfully. Blake looked at Adam across the table, as if to ask what he should next. Adam just shrugged, but before he could come up with any suggestions Miranda was speaking.

“You could have told me Blake.” She nearly whispered. She sounded genuinely hurt.

“Ran, how’s a guy supposed to say something like that to his wife?” Blake asked softly. Adam felt like he was intruding on something very private. “It wasn’t like I wanted to leave you to chase some fella.”

“Still, it’s part of who you are Blake, how is somebody supposed to love all of you if they don’t even know you?” Blake didn’t answer, but Adam could see a thousand insecurities playing through his mind. “I love you Blake, and I really think this will be good for you. I just wish I had known.”

“Don’t beat yourself up ‘Ran. I’ve been running from me for most of my life. ‘S not your fault.” They both got quiet and Adam still didn’t know if he should say anything. The only part of Blake’s announcement that seemed to bother Miranda was that she hadn’t known sooner.

“When are you going?” Miranda inquired after a few minutes of silence.

“Adam leaves on Monday, and I’m gonna meet him out there on Thursday.”

“Gotta give me some time to quiet Gwen’s excitement or she’ll suffocate him.” Adam joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“Probably oughta take him shopping. . . “ Miranda mused to herself, eyeing Blake’s button up dubiously. “I don’t think he owns anything he hasn’t worn ten-thousand times.”

“It’s fine. He’s mostly gonna hang out around my studio anyway. I’ll get Gwen to drag him out if we decide to go anywhere that requires formal wardrobe.”

“Good plan. Saves me the trouble.” She agreed with a grin. After that the conversation moved to what plans they did have for Blake’s trip to LA and Miranda made a few suggestions based on her time there.

 

When she left them for the evening, Blake was still quiet and it wasn’t until Adam was tucked under his arm on the couch that he got an idea of what was bugging the cowboy.

“Does she think it would have made a difference? Knowing that I sometimes take an interest in guys?” He mused, Adam didn’t think he really wanted a response. “I think we were doomed anyway, but I didn’t mean for it to hurt her like that.”

“I think she’ll recover.” 

“You don’t know ‘Ran. She’ll try to be okay about it, but it will bug her until she explodes about it.”

“I’m sorry.” Adam said sincerely. “I didn’t mean to cause a problem.”

“Well, she’s the one who signed me up for a dating service against my will, so I guess she can deal with it.” 

“Don’t be petty.” Adam teased, but Blake’s sigh let him know that it was really bothering the big cowboy to have hurt his friend. He snuggled further in to Blake’s side and tightened his arms around the broad chest. “She will be okay you know. She’ll be happy if you’re happy. She loves you Blake.” 

 

“I hope you’re right”


	10. Chapter 9

Part IX

Adam was staring out the airport windows, anxiously alternating between bouncing on the balls of his feet and rocking back on his heels. He stared intensely at each plane that landed, as if he could tell which one was Blake’s before it taxied down the runway and parked at the gate. His hands tapped nervously on his crossed arms, and he was chewing his bottom lip.

“You need to relax” Gwen advised from where she sat on one of the chairs. Her blonde hair was in perfect curls, and she was wearing her brightest lip stick, so Adam knew that she was excited, even if she was better at containing her energy than he was. “He’ll be here soon and he won’t want to kiss you if you’re lips are bleeding.”  
Adam’s eyes went wide and threw a hand to his mouth to check the skin on his lips with his fingertips. 

“Don’t’ say that! I’m standing here worrying that he’ll change his mind, he could just walk off the plane and book the next flight back to Oklahoma you know!”

“I think if he was changing his mind he wouldn’t have gotten on the plane and left Oklahoma” His best friend’s sage advice was dismissed as he began pacing, still rubbing his lips with a finger to keep himself from chewing them. “You need to sit down and practice your breathing or something. You’re wearing me out” 

It seemed like an eternity until a plane finally taxied to their gate and his phone dinged with a message from Blake.

“I’m here! ” was all it said, but it was enough to make Adam exhale in relief and visibly relax. Gwen laughed at him but he saw her own feet start to bounce with anticipation. She had been ecstatic when Adam had called to say his new friend would be out for a visit so quickly. 

Adam’s eyes scanned the line of people de-boarding the plane and he practically flew to Blake as soon as he saw him. Blake’s face spread into a huge smile and he leaned down to catch Adam in his arms lifting him off the ground and smacking a kiss to his temple in greeting. Gwen was taken aback, she had figured Blake would be more hesitant to make public displays of affection after what Adam had told her. She rose from her chair and extended a hand as Adam tugged Blake over to introduce them.

“Hi Blake, I’m Gwen Stefani. It’s so wonderful to meet you!” 

“The pleasure is all mine ma’am” He said, opting to lean down and kiss her knuckles rather than shake her hand. “I understand it’s largely your fault Adam ended up on my doorstep and I must say I owe you one.” His mischievous grin was already charming her.

“Just take care of my Adam is all the thanks I need.” 

“Gwen, don’t embarrass me!” Adam groaned like a teenager, “It’s not like we’re getting married”

“Yet” Blake interjected, winking at her as Adam flushed. “Now, first things first, you can’t know a place until you’ve tasted it and I was too excited to eat breakfast this morning so I am ready for the best LA has to offer!” He patted his stomach for emphasis and Adam started listing options as Gwen steered them towards the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night! Granted they are short, fillery chapters, but still... working on the good stuff to come :)


	11. Chapter 10

Part X

 

“So” Adam said, looking over his desk to wear Blake was flipping through his portfolio in its pedestal against the wall. “You gonna let me ink you?”

Blake’s retort died in his throat as he turned to face Adam. The artist was straddling a bar stool, peering at Blake over a pair of reading glasses with his face lit by the lamp pointed at the desk. He had one arm laying on the desk, the other was holding the pencil, tapping it against his mouth, and Blake could see the dark stains where his arm had rubbed against the piece he was drawing. Adam looked like something out of a movie as he grinned, waiting for an answer.

They were alone in Adam’s studio, Blake had gotten up early and headed out to a meeting with a Nevada rodeo organizer (his excuse to his guys for the time in L.A.), and Adam had come in to work on some things. The shop didn’t open until four, and as it was Monday only one other artist would be in that night.

Their weekend together had been incredible. They had seen all the best tourist sites, and eaten at most of Adam’s favorite places. Adam had taken some work when he got back to L.A. but it had been nearly two weeks since he’d but a needle to a canvas and he was itching to do more than draw. He didn’t have any actually appointments booked until the next weekend, after Blake went back to the ranch. He was doing a few consultations, and working up the drawings, but he didn’t want to take any time away from Blake.

“If you could put any tattoo on my body what would it be and where?” Blake asked earnestly after a few moments. Adam tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, the tapping of the pencil turned into chewing the eraser.

“Well,” Adam began after a few long moments of thought, “I could go with classic favorites and tattoo a map of your state, you already have the barbed wire so no more arm bands. You don’t like needles, so nothing big and time consuming, and it’s bad luck to tattoo a name so I can’t put my initials… hmm, I really don’t know. Unless… don’t laugh at me! I have this guitar” Adam pointed at his forearm, “So, what if I just put a guitar pick? Those things go together pretty well, and you play guitar so it’s not like it’s weird if we… you know… stop seeing each other.”

“But where?” Blake reiterated the rest of his original question. Adam’s answer was simply to pat his own chest, over his heart. Blake nodded thoughtfully.

“You express your heart through music, so why not?” Adam said, hoping he hadn’t been too forward with the suggestion.

“Adam, you don’t have to keep trying to figure out what I would tell people if we broke up.” Blake said. 

“We would have to be in an official relationship to break up.” Adam observed teasingly.

“You are so right about that.” Blake drawled, crossing the studio in three long strides and putting his hands on the edges of Adam’s desk to lean toward him. “Adam, I know it’s only been two weeks since we met, and I’m not asking you to commit to forever right now. But I’ve never been so comfortable and happy with anyone in such a short time in my whole life. I would love it if I could call you my boyfriend. What’d’ya say?” 

“I’d say that’s the best idea you’ve had yet cowboy.” Adam grinned, standing on the crossbar of the chair to lean up and kiss the tip of Blake’s nose. Blake’s face broke out in a grin that put the sun to shame.

“Alright then, how ‘bout I’m gonna sit over there and let you draw up that tattoo?” He knew they still had an hour before anyone else would be in the studio and he knew it would make Adam happy.

“Really?” Adam couldn’t bring himself to care that the excitement in his voice made him sound like a little kid. Blake just nodded and turned to head to the chair at Adam’s work station, but before he’d even taken a step Adam was practically jumping into his arms for a kiss. When Blake set him down he bounced back to his desk to do a quick sketch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe the guitar pick isn't the most groundbreaking tattoo idea. . . but lyrics didn't seem right, and none of Adam's other tattoos would work so easily as companion pieces. . .


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn, trimmed with fluff and cuddles. No plot or character development in this installment. . . maybe next time. . . probably going to wrap this story up in 5 chapters or less (probably less). 
> 
> This is my second smut ever so tell me if it sucks. . .

Part XI

“What do you think?” Adam asked tentatively from his seat in the middle of his bed. Across the room, Blake was standing in front of the mirror, shirtless, with a hand on his chest as he looked over the tattoo. He had seen it in a small mirror at the studio, but the whole picture was different. 

“I think I might as well shave the other side of my chest, this asymmetry is odd.” Blake drawled, struggling to keep the smile from his face as he teased Adam. In truth he loved the tattoo, and he would tell Adam as much, but he wanted to have a little fun first. 

“Do you want me to do it?” 

“I never figured I’d be one of those people who let their partner shave them.”

“I did the other side” Adam reminded him.

“Yeah, but that was work.” 

“Whatever Cowboy, if you want razor burn and bleeding nipple you go shave that on your own. I’m gonna go to sleep” Adam grabbed a pillow and wrapped himself around it, dramatically flopping onto his side and rolling away from Blake. 

With Adam’s back to him (and the mirror), and his boots downstairs by the front door, Blake was across the room more quickly and silently that Adam had thought him capable of. He reached across Adam’s body and snatched the pillow from his arms, throwing it over his shoulder and he climbed onto the bed and pulled Adam toward him.

“I have a better idea.” He murmured, laying his lips along the shell of the artist’s ear before kissing down his neck. 

“Oh yeah?” Adam rolled to face him, laying on his side and propping up on his elbow, the other hand placed jauntily on his hip. One eyebrow was nearly in his hairline as he teasingly challenged Blake.

“Yeah,” was Blake’s only response as his slid a hand into the back pocket of the jeans Adam still wore and squeezed his ass, pulling him still closer and pressing their groins together as if he needed to clarify his meaning. The bold contact startle a gentle moan from Adam, who turned the tables by grinding against Blake before slinging his leg across his body and pulling himself up until he was seated in Blake’s lap.

“You didn’t say how you liked the tattoo.” Adam pressed as he leaned in and nipped his way across Blake’s collarbone, avoiding the tattoo enough to keep from hurting him, but close enough that the skin was sensitive.

“It’s perfect.” Blake’s hand came up to grip Adam’s hips, pushing them firmly back down in his lap.

“That’s good” Adam planted his hands on either side of Blake’s head, looming over him as he rolled his hips and pushed his ass back, making sure Blake felt his erection, even through both of their jeans. 

“Yup.” Blake tried to keep his voice casual, even as he lifted his hips as if he could get closer to Adam. “Wouldn’t want to be stuck with some shoddy work.”   
Adam just rolled his eyes and ignore the jibe as he shimmied his way down Blake’s body, dragging his hands down his sides until they reached the waist of his jeans. Blowing the dust off of his back of tricks, Adam looked up through his eyelashes as Blake as he opened the fly with his teeth before hooking his fingers in to push the material out of the way. He wasted no time in trailing a few quick, gentle, bites across the soft inner thighs before he moved to pull Blake’s jeans off completely and drop them in a pile on the floor. He might have teased Blake about the tiny yelp that escaped him as Adam’s teeth grazed his skin if he hadn’t found the reaction so pleasing. When he climbed back on the bed he repeated the action on the opposite thigh and was rewarded as Blake’s yelps were joined be gentle thrusts, silently begging him to stop teasing. Adam obliged with no more prelude, taking Blake in his mouth and practically inhaling him as one hand squeezed and stroked what he couldn’t get his mouth on and the other clawed at the back of a muscled thigh. 

For his part, Blake was torn between the pleasure, and the feeling of floundering as he didn’t quite know where to put his hands. Adam didn’t have enough hair to pull, and he hated the idea of holding his head down. He gripped the sheets and gasped as Adam bobbed his head and gently grazed him with his teeth. When he could form a coherent thought again, he reached a solution.

“Hey, come here,” He struggled to sit up a bit, leaning on one elbow and prodding Adam’s side. 

“What?” Adam didn’t stop stroking as he removed his lips. Blake leaned forward and kissed him before hooking a large hand around his thigh and guiding Adam to turn around and laying back to allow him to straddle his head. Adam went back to sucking Blake like his life depended on it, as Blake began to explore returning the favor from under Adam. After a few moments he found a combination that worked, on arm wrapped around the back of Adam’s thigh to allow him to roll his balls between his fingers, or stroke his ass. Adam moaned around Blake and gently rocked his ass back into Blake’s hands. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he wanted and Blake obligingly began working a finger into his hole. 

They were in no rush, but it seemed like no time until Adam was frantically rocking himself back on Blake’s fingers before lurching forward to swallow as much of him as he could. Blake had worked two fingers in, and was trying to work Adam steadily to a climax, but his rhythm was faltering as he got close. 

“Adam” He didn’t need any other words, the pleading tone of his voice made it clear as he pulled his lips from Adam, though his hands never stilled. “Jesus Adam don’t stop.” Adam didn’t even respond, other than to moan around Blake his own dick re-entered the heat of the older man’s mouth. 

When Blake came with a cry a few moments later, Adam swallowed before pulling off and laying his forehead against Blake’s thigh, trying to catch his breath, but struggling to do so between his own cries of pleasure. He fought against the desire to absolutely fuck Blake’s face, instead he bit marks in his legs and rode his fingers like he could win a medal for it.

“Fuck” He cursed, his hands squeezing Blake’s legs in a crushing grip as he finally fell over the edge. When he stopped reeling enough to move, he climbed off of Blake and turned to lay his head on his chest. He placed a hand on the right side of Blake’s chest and pulled his fingers through the fine hairs.

“Still want me to shave it?” He asked, drawing a laugh from Blake.

“Maybe in the morning, I don’t really want to move right now.” 

“Good. Me either” Adam agreed, settling into Blake’s arm and the air of contentment that settled between them as they dozed off.


	13. Chapter 12

Part XII

“Do you really have to go back?” Adam knew he sounded bit whiny from where he was tucked under Blake’s arm, he had his own arms wrapped around the bigger man as if he could keep him from boarding his plane.

“You know I do Adam,” Blake admonished gently. “But, I was thinkin’ maybe you’d like to come out for New Year’s? We can have our own little Christmas, and the guys and I always do fireworks and good food. My mom will still be in town and I know she’d love to meet you.”

Adam nodded against Blake’s chest, feeling like a kid as he fought back a flood of emotions. He was sad Blake was leaving, excited to already know when he would see him again, nervous about meeting his mom, and anxious about their future. Adam enjoyed his time at Blake’s ranch, but he wasn’t sure he could live in Oklahoma full time, and Blake surely couldn’t relocate to California. He knew they would have to figure out the long distance thing eventually, but for the moment, he didn’t want to spoil their few remaining minutes together. 

All too soon the hostess began calling passenger groups and Blake leaned down to plant one more kiss on Adam’s head before he peeled the tattooed arms off of himself and leaned to pick up his carry-on bag. 

“I’ll be seein’ you rockstar.” Blake nearly whispered, one arm reached out and pulled Adam in for a real good bye kiss, and the artist though there might be a tear in those clear blue eyes.

“I’ll be there before you know it cowboy, don’t miss me too much.”

“Only every minute.” Blake promised before turning away and disappearing. 

Adam stood at the window until Blake’s plane was out of sight before returning to his studio to prep for a full night of work.

 

 

“Merry Christmas baby!” Blake’s voice boomed at him over the phone. He and Gwen had just gotten home from dinner with his parents and he’d dialed Blake as soon as he’d gotten in the house.

“Merry Christmas to you too!” He laughed, “how was dinner with the whole tribe?” 

Blake had told him that all of the ranch-hands and their families joined Blake’s for Christmas. All in all there were something like 50 people who regularly attended holiday dinners around the huge handmade table.

“It was great.” Blake’s voice didn’t sound convincing.

“Is something wrong?” Adam asked, his smile falling as concern for Blake took over.

“Well, Cruz’s aunt took to pestering me about finding someone, something about she has the friend who I would get along with smashingly, and I may or may not have told everybody there that I was seeing someone. They asked ten million questions before I could catch my breath, so I went ahead and told them about you. Now half of them may never step foot through my door again, and the other half are dying to meet you.”

“You came out to your whole family?”

“Practically the whole town.”

“Wow.”

“Is that okay? I don’t want to put too much pressure on you as far as getting to know everybody, but now they all want to be here for New Years.”

“No, Blake, it’s great. I just didn’t expect you to do it so soon.”

“Me either. I wasn’t plannin’ it really, not until they started nosin’ around in my personal life. All of the sudden it was like I knew I was ready and it just came out of my mouth before I could really think about it.”

“Well, nobody shot you.”

“No, they didn’t, but I may ever hear the end of it from my cousin Hank.”

“I’m sorry Blake.” Adam wished he could offer more than words. He knew that Blake wasn’t used to being at a loss, or struggling to keep people on his side. It was an Alpha thing. Rejection left them floundering.

“It’ll be alright. I’m just ready for you to be here. Maybe it’s weird, since you only spent a week here, but it’s like havin’ a ghost in the house.”

“I know how you feel.” Adam said quietly. He could hear somebody calling Blake’s name in the background. “It sounds like you need to go entertain your company…” But before he could finish the thought the voice got clearer.

“Blake” a female voice demanded “Is that your young man? Can I talk to him?” Blake’s sigh sounded resigned.

“Would you like to talk to my mother?” Adam nearly laughed at his tone of voice.

“I would love to”

“Hello?” Blake’s mom’s voice was tentative, as if she wasn’t sure there was really someone on the other end of the phone.

“Merry Christmas ma’am.” Adam greeted her cheerfully, still amused.

“Merry Christmas to you do dear.” She said, but after that she minced no words. “It seems my son is quite taken with you.”

“I’d like to think so.”

“Are you quite taken with him too?”

“Yes ma’am. Your son is wonderful, and I am very much taken.”

“Good. He says I’ll be meeting you next week?”

“Yes ma’am. I’ll be there on Tuesday.”

“Wonderful. I’m so thrilled! I’ll let you two get back to your conversation, I just wanted to say hello!” There was a shuffle as Blake retrieved the phone from his mother and Adam’s smile nearly split his face as he heard her tell Blake that he seemed “quite nice” but if he kept calling her ma’am it would make her feel “positively ancient”

“Sorry about that.” Blake drawled after the door shut behind his mom.

“Don’t be. She seems sweet and I look forward to meeting her.”

“Just come hungry, she loves people with home-cookin’.”

“Sounds amazing.” Adam laughed. “No, I really will let you get back to your guests. I just wanted to say goodnight before called it a day.

“You’re probably right. Goodnight darlin’ I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Good night Blake. I’ll look forward to it.” 

The phone disconnected and Adam drifted off to sleep still smiling. He supposed he was indeed “quite taken.”


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is it! The last chapter! This story has been a weird ride. I sort of lost track of the A/O dynamic, but I think all in all it turned out all right because I didn't want to overwhelm the story with that.

Part XIII 

Blake’s mom leaned back, watching as fireworks burst in the sky above them. Adam was spending more time staring at the tall form across the yard as Blake bent over fuses and lit them. He watched curiously as Blake and Marcy line up what seemed like a lot of tubes very close together, grinning when Blake ran down the line with a lighter and he understood what was happening. 

“Yee-Haw!” Blake yelled as the grand finale lit the sky before running over and dropping himself onto the grass next to Adam.

“I think you’re ridiculous.” Adam laughed, marveling as the final sparks rained down and flickered out. He took a deep breath before finishing his thought. “and I think I love you.”

“You what?” Blake’s head spun from where he was watching the smoke trails, wondering if he’d heard wrong. The summer heat in Oklahoma could have been messing with his mind. 

“I love you Blake.” Adam said again, more firmly.

“Well that’s good, because I love you too.” Blake returned, leaning in and planting a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Really?” Blake grinned as Adam’s face lit up brighter than the fourth of July fireworks show they’d just pulled off.

“Of course I do.” Adam didn’t reply as he leaned in to kiss Blake again, wrapping an arm around his neck and tugging him close. Neither of them really noticed as the rest of the group headed in to house, leaving them to it and they held on to each other. 

“So” Adam said as they lay on a blanket under the Oklahoma stars like some awful chick-flick cliché. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Bout what?” Blake looked over at him, one arm was behind his head, the other was tucked under Adam, who was propped on his own hand as he looked at Blake.

“I think that I could leave my shop in Gwen’s hands, and open one here.”

“Funny you should say that. I’ve been talking to Marcy about hiring a few more hands around here so I could be gone more. I was thinking about getting a place on the beach, spending the slow season out there.”

“Really?” 

“Why do you keep being shocked that I want to do things for you?” Blake sounded almost irritate and Adam cringed back a little. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I just… have people treated you that bad that you don’t believe anyone would do something nice for you?”

“Well, I mean, in LA omegas sort of do what they’re told. Alphas aren’t used to going out of their way to make things works.”

“Well, in Oklahoma we don’t put up with that bullshit.” Blake said emphatically, startling a laugh from Adam.

“Well, in that case, we could probably split our time between OK and LA and have it all can’t we?”

“I think we could.” 

“That sounds nice.”


End file.
